


Spells and Good Luck Charms

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Skating and Modern Magic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Magical!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt, Yuuri Katsuki makes good luck charms for his friends and family. He decided to make one for a particular Russian skater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Tumblr prompt where person A finds little trinkets and charms in their pockets and bag that person B has made for them, except they don't know it.

If Phichit ever found out that he was making good luck charms and slipping them into Viktor Nikiforov's skating bag, he would never hear the end of it. But it was just something that calmed his nerves as well as show his appreciation for Viktor because he was the most beautiful skater he had ever laid his eyes on. Since he was a little boy, Yuuri practiced embedding his magic into small objects since he liked the idea of people carrying around his charms, He liked to work with feathers, rocks, marbles, just anything that could fit in a pocket. On occasion he would use a piece of jewelry since most skating costumes didn't have pockets. Due to inheriting his mother's strong magic, Yuuri was able to cast strong spells which made his good luck charms work extra well. 

Currently Yuuri had just slipped a small dog carving, made out wood, into Viktor's bag. It had been a struggle to slip away and to even find Viktor's bag unattended but once he was able to get away, he whispered an invisible spell. He had to be quick since Viktor was almost done skating. The small carving was spelled to ensure a clear mind and positive thoughts, one of Yuuri's best spells. Getting back to the waiting room, where Celestino was waiting for him. This Grand Prix had been super hard on Yuuri, the thoughts of his precious Vicchan dying and his abysmal score was something Yuuri didn't want to face anymore. Being able to give Viktor something calmed him and gave him the ability to not break down in front of a bunch of other skaters. 

On his way home, Grand Prix and thoughts of Viktor lingering in the back of his mind, Yuuri worked on his next charm. Yuuri thought about the ones he had already given to his friends and family; Phichit had a toy hamster, charmed so he could have the best lighting all the time; His parents had a pair of matching salt and pepper shakers in the shape of birds which Yuuri had spelled so that anyone who used them, added just the right amount of salt and pepper to anything, which really helped with their cooking; He had given his sister a ring so she could always have the best sleep, whether she took a nap or a full 8 hours; and for Minako, a bracelet with ballet slippers on it, charmed so her feet recovered faster. 

Yuuri thought that his next charm should feature feathers since he had collected such a beautiful red feather. He went through all the spells in his head, blushing when one stood out. A spell that invoked passion and desire, something that Yuuri wished he could have. He wanted someone to hold and cherish, to dedicate a song and skate to. Yuuri wanted Viktor but after his disastrous skate, he wasn't worthy. Yuuri shook his head, clearing his mind. He pursed his lips as he focused on how he would shape the feather and make it even more beautiful. Maybe he could add some gold powder and make the feather shimmery and then he had an idea. He could make the feather into an earring, which would lend to a sexy visual, especially if Yuuri decided to wear it. 

Yuuri put away his feather as he met Minako, his own personal cheerleader as she welcomed him home as well as force him to shake hands with fans. He missed being home even if he was embarrassed but seeing his mother and her gentle smile, made Yuuri feel much better. Yuuri went, paid his respects to Vicchan, and went to his room to work on his feather. It took his about an hour, due to the fact he was a bit shy in casting the passion spell, which involved Yuuri thinking about what he desires and craves to power the spell even more. Yuuri slipped on the earring, immediately feeling warm and confident, like he could flirt with seven Viktors. 

He didn't notice his hand slowly moving down his body until it landed on his thigh, gentle caressing. He had to stop himself before he went any further, knowing it was about time to eat dinner. He didn't need anyone to walk in on him touching himself. But before Yuuri took off the earring, he made sketches of another charm, one that would invoke intense pleasure. He knew that he would need to put the earring back on so he would be confident enough to make the new charm, a matching earring except it would be a black feather, so it would blend into his hair and less likely for others to notice. He took off the earring, blushing immediately as his mind cleared and his eyes locked on the sketches. Yuuri could hear his mother calling for him, so he set the papers and the earring on his desk. Maybe he would work on the new earring tonight and test it out...while maybe looking at his favorite Viktor poster.


End file.
